


Wondering

by uniquepov



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Pre-Season/Series 06, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, musings, nothing gets resolved here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9502244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/pseuds/uniquepov
Summary: James notices, and lets himself wonder.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this drabble a few years ago, but discovered I never posted it. Set pre-series 6. I do so love these two. As always, I do not own Lewis, Hathaway, or any of the others; only the plot is mine, and I make no profit from these scribblings. I'm just playing in Colin Dexter's sandbox for a while.

He catches the movement out of the corner of his eye, and James finds himself staring. The couple are stood on the corner, kissing, oblivious to the world around them. After a long moment, they part, and James turns back to his coffee.

He wonders what it would be like; the freedom to show such affection openly. He’s never been one much for public displays of affection, and in any case, he’s never had a partner he felt comfortable enough with for such open, easy affection.

James glances at the man sitting beside him, and wonders if he ever will.


End file.
